


Coming Home

by Phoenixs_Dragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi reunion, Angsty?, Family Reunions, M/M, Shadam, adashi, attack on earth?, coming out?, im so freaking happy, is this real?, omg they made him canon gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixs_Dragons/pseuds/Phoenixs_Dragons
Summary: he's paying the consequences in unanswered questions and body aching anticipation.He just wants to know already. He just wants everything to be fine. He just wants Adam.——————-Shiro and the team go home to prepare for an attack on Earth.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here. I’m new to Ao3 but i got so excited about the news that Shiro is gay in canon that i was like screw it, I’m writing fan fic again. So i haven’t written fan fic in 5 years? Since the PJO age. I’ve been writing my own stuff, but here i am. And I know a lot of people who keep pointing me toward Ao3, so thought I’d put up here.
> 
> Because i have no artistic bone in my body, I’m sorry if this is crap.

It had been so long, Shiro had almost forgotten. How could he have forgotten? Maybe it was dying or fighting for their lives, everyones lives, that distracted him. But either way, he seemed to forget home. What it was like. What it looked like. How it smelt. More specifically Adam.

He remembers Adam. God, how could he not? He remembers everything. Every conversation, stolen moments and every look. But yet he can't remember. He can't remember the small details like is he right or left handed? Does he sleep with his socks on or off? How does he like his coffee? With some creamer or no creamer? Shiro's spent countless hours awake at night trying to remember, but he spent more hours focused on other things to keep those answers.

So when they finally get to go home, he doesn't know how to feel. He's excited, sure. After all, he will get to see Adam. And despite the few years that have passed, he still loves him like the day he left, with his whole heart and then some. But so much has changed and they left on bad terms. What if Adam has moved on from Shiro? What if he really is gone when he gets back? 

The thought is almost unbearable, but yet he knew when he left that it could be true. Adam gave him and choice and Shiro chose space. Now he's paying the consequences in unanswered questions and body aching anticipation.

He just wants to know already. He just wants everything to be fine. He just wants Adam.

"Shiro," He hears his name. "Hey, were you listening?"

Shiro looks over at Keith who was calling his name. It's been like this since being in the clones body, he still hasn't fully adjusted. Sometimes he'll space out and that's when his mind runs wild. He'll catch glimpses of Kuron's memories which he's left to piece together later. It isn't until someone tries to grab his attention that he snaps out of it.

But this time it wasn't because of the new body, it's because of going home that Shiro spaces out. He shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "No, sorry. What were you guys talking about?"

Now the line has gone dead, the call over. Keith stares at him hard. Shiro can tell he's debating whether to press farther on the matter. But instead he says, "We were just discussing where we'll land. Everyone is getting antsy just sitting around. They're all nervous since there hasn't been any incidents in a while."

Shiro lets out a breath, thankful Keith didn't question him. He would talk in his own time. 

"And what did we decide on?"

"We'll land at the next planet. That will be our last stop before Earth," Keith informs him before turning back to the controls.

The silence gives Shiro time to sort out the memories of Kuron and to farther dwell on his worries of their return to Earth.

                               *****

When they land on the planet Dobilon they quickly make camp before resting. Shiro watches as everyone makes their selves comfortable before making his leave to go find a nice place to sit.

He still hasn't spoken to the team about the incident. Shiro still hasn't apologized or checked how they are doing. He's been too busy adjusting and he knows the team understands this. But yet, he can't help but feel guilty. That he should be doing everything he possibly can to make it up to them.

"Shiro," Keith calls as he meets him at his spot. He takes a seat and stares out over the never ending dust bowl.

"Keith," He greets back. He's the only one he's talked to but that also maybe due to the fact that he's been cooped up inside the Black Lion with him more then any other lion.

He hands him a bowl full of Hunks space concoction of the day. Shiro gives the young boy a small smile and gratefully accepts the food. He pokes at it for a little while. Not because he think it's gross, but because he's not hungry. At least he doesn't feel hungry. He feels empty. Like there is a dark void slowly consuming him from deep down. And his thoughts. They make his stomach turn and his muscles tense.

"Is it the memories?" Keith asks out of no where. Shiro takes a bite out of the food, knowing he needs to eat something to give him energy. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Shiro sits there in silence for a moment longer as he chews his food. When he swallows he doesn't answer right away, but waits a moment.

"Yes and no. Mostly no," he breaths out.

Keith leans to the side to look at him. He doesn't say anything. He waits for Shiro to talk to him. He waits until he wants to talk. Until he's ready to. Whether that's now or later.

"I've just been thinking about home." Shiro finally confesses. "What will be waiting there for us when we arrive."

"Who will be waiting there?" 

Shiro sets the bowl down between Keith and him. He starts to pick at the ground. "Yah."

There's silence.

"I really think I messed up with him, Keith," Shiro confesses. He lets out a shaky laugh. "I let a good thing go for one trip into space and now look where we are."

"We're saving the universe from bad people and protecting our home," Keith reminds him. "That's where we are. And right now, we're on our way back home to protect it some more."

Shiro nods. He knows. He knows that what they're doing is amazing, that everything they've done has brought them on this time line. That they should be proud of themselves, but at what cost? What did they have to lose, to risk, to protect it all?

"And besides," Keith says with a more light hearted air to him, "If he let you go that easily he doesn't deserve you.”

Shiro narrows his eyes at Keith. Where's he going with this? "Yah, but it still hurts.”

"You know what will solve that? You should chop his dic-" Shiro slaps a hand over Keiths mouth.

"Nope, we're not doing that." He says before he gets up, grabbing his bowl, and walking back to the camp with a chuckle. Keith follows back a smug smile on his face.


End file.
